Drarry Oneshots
by MugglefiedMalfoy
Summary: The title says it all.
1. I'm okay now

**Trigger Warning- contains mentions of self harm and mentions attempted suicide...**

 ** _*On phone*_**

 **Draco:** Harry...?

 **Harry:** Yes, Dray?

 **Draco:** I just wanted to say... I love you, Harry...

 **Harry:** I love you, too, babe. Hey, wanna go out and do something?

 **Draco:** I'm sorry Harry, but no

 **Harry:** Ok, maybe later then?

 **Draco:** No

 **Harry:** Draco? Are you ok?

 **Draco:** No! Harry... he's back...

 **Harry:** the voice? Dray, you know not to listen to it... have you?

 **Draco:** ...

 **Harry:** Draco! You promised you would stop cutting!

 **Draco:** Harry, you don't understand!

 **Harry:** Draco? Why don't you want to go out

 **Draco:** I have something planned...

 **Harry:** May I ask what?

 **Draco:** You'll find out when you get the letter...

 **Harry:** what letter?

 **Draco:** the letter I just put in the mail for you, there's another one hidden in my room for mother.

 **Harry:** Why did you write us letters?

 **Draco:** It's my way of saying goodbye.

 **Harry:** Goodbye to what?

 **Draco:** Everything...

 **Harry:** What? Draco! No!

 **Draco:** I have to!

 **Harry:** Draco, I'm coming over! Please don't do anything!

 _read 11:43 AM_

 **Draco:** Goodbye, Harry. I love you!

 **Harry:** Draco! No!

 _Delivered_

 ***Harry texts Narcissia***

 **Harry:** Ms. Black!

 **Narcissia:** Hello Harry! How are you?

 **Harry:** not fine at all! Are you home?

 **Narcissia:** Yes, why?

 **Harry:** You have to stop Draco! He's planning on killing him self! I'm on my way now!

 **Narcissa:** thank you for telling me Harry!

 ***Off the phone***

 **-Narcissa's POV-**

I put my phone on the counter and run to Draco's room. He's sitting on his bed staring at a dagger and a gun.

"Dragon?" I ask, and he looks at me in horror.

"M-mother? What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Harry texted me. Dragon, he's really upset..." I sit beside him."He loves you, that's why he's rushing to get here!"

"But why does he love me! I'm weak! I can't even pick the weapon to kill myself!" He cries. I hug him. We sit there, with Draco on my arms, for a while until there is a hard, frantic knock on the front door.

"Hey, Dragon? Why don't you get the door, yeah? I bet it's Harry you two should talk, I'll make you both something to eat." I give him another squeeze, take his weapons, and go back to the kitchen.

 **-Draco's POV-**

Harry? FUCK! He's going to hate me! I think as I walk towards the door. I open the door to find a frantic looking Harry.

"D-Dray! You're alright! I was so scared that she couldn't stop you!" He grabs onto me and cries.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm fine now, I'm sorry."

"I love you, Dray! Please, don't EVER scare me like that again!"

"I won't I promise, I love you, too, Harry."


	2. Go to Hell, Malfoy Or Maybe Not

"We're over, I can't believe you Harry!" Draco yells, leaving the room.

"Dray! Please just listen!" Harry begs.

"No! You cheated on me you obviously don't love me!" Draco stomps up to their bedroom.

"How could you say that! I love you! You know I do! I didn't cheat on you, do you have that little trust in me to think, I willingly kissed her?" Harry asks, crying.

"So, you did kiss her!" Draco yells.

"No! She kissed me! You know what... Leave you obviously don't care about me enough to listen to what I have to say... You only care about yourself." Harry cries.

"I have to care for myself, no one else will!" glares at Harry, then walks out of the room with his suitcase. Harry closes the bedroom door then slides down it.

"Why do I fuck everything up? Why can't I have one solid thing in my life? Am I really that much of a freak, that I deserve to be happy?" Harry asks himself, burring his head in his knees. Little did Harry know that this was part of Draco's plan, well not Harry thinking this way, but the 'breakup'.

Draco walks down the stairs with his _empty_ suitcase, then sets it down in the kitchen. He walks to the front door and opens it, there stand Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, guys! Ready?" Draco asks them, smirking.

"Yep! You stage the fight?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, come in, so I can slam the door!"Draco tells them, and they step inside. Draco slams the door then leads them to the kitchen.

"Draco, do you really have to do it this way? I'm sure Harry's very upset..." Ron asks, and Draco looks at his shoes.

"He told me I didn't trust him and said I didn't care about him, only myself..." Draco says.

"I'm sure, he'll change his mind." Hermione smiles."Are you ready, should I go get him?"

"Yes, Hermione! Please go get him, I can't stand the thought of him hating me!" Draco says, desperately.

Hermione nods, then starts up the stairs. She reaches the bedroom and can hear Harry inside crying.

She knocks, "Harry, it's Hermione! Can I come in?" she asks, through the door.

The door slowly opens and Harry peeks out, with red eyes. "H-Hermione? W-what are you doing here?"

"Draco called me... He seemed upset, he said you cheated on him and he broke up with you..." Hermione says, trying to hide her smile.

"Fucking bastard, go to hell, Malfoy... and Hermione... I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT! She kissed ME!" Harry yelled.

"Harry calm down! Let's go get you some tea, yeah? Then you can tell me what actually happened." Hermione says, then leads Harry down the stair to where Draco is waiting in the sitting room with Ron.

As the enter the sitting room, Harry sees Draco standing in front of him. "What are you still doing here?" The black haired boy asks.

"Harry, you didn't actually believe me when I said that you were cheating on me, did you?"

"I know, I-I didn't cheat on you, b-but you said-"Draco cuts him off mid-sentence.

"I know you didn't cheat on me, Harry. I planned it all. Her kissing you, the fight, or little breakup..." Draco says, looking into his eyes.

"What, why?"

"Well... I wanted to be different. I don't think anyone has done it like this and I had people who would help." Draco says.

"Done what?"

"Harry?" Draco gets down on one knee. "Will you make me the luckiest person alive, and become Harry Malfoy" Draco asks, showing Harry the ring.

"Y-YES!" Harry yells, jumping onto Draco. Draco laughs, and puts the ring on Harry's finger

"Hermione, I take back what I said..." Harry says, looking guiltily at the floor.

"Good, Harry!" Hermione's smile gets bigger.

"What did he say?"Draco asks.

"Don't worry about it, Harry won't remember saying in the morning..."Hermione tells Draco, then obliviates it from Harry's memory.

"Okay?" Draco says.

"Draco... I love you!" Harry giggles.

"I Love you, too, Harry." Draco says, kissing him.


End file.
